life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Steph Gingrich
Stephanie Gingrich, better known as Steph, is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell. A babe. Personality Steph is seen as being somewhat on the 'geeky' side with an appreciation for theatrics and movies. She enjoys tabletop games, which she plays with her friend Mikey North. Appearance In her first appearance in Episode 1: Awake, Steph is seen wearing a casual red Arcadia T-shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, a white beanie with a yellow and orange flame sewn onto it, a necklace with the symbol of a dragon on it, and jeans. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Steph in her journal: I can never decide if Steph is the coolest or nerdiest person in all of Blackwell. Maybe both? She's definitely queen of the indoor kids, with all their weird roleplaying games and sci-fi shit. I guess her dad is a video editor. She makes some sweet cash by selling bootleg DVDs. Don't knock the hustle. And I'm pretty sure Steph does all the backstage technical work for the school plays, which checks out. Another thing about Steph: she's into girls, and she doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks about it. Episode One - "Awake" Steph is seen sitting with Mikey North on the benches of the Blackwell Academy campus. Chloe Price asks her for a copy of the Blade Runner: Director's Cut DVD, which Steph gives her free of charge because she is "glad someone appreciates the classics". She then asks Chloe whether she knows if Rachel Amber is a gamer, and if Chloe and Rachel are together or their outing was just "a friend thing", and Mikey teases her about her crush. She asks Chloe to join her and Mikey in playing a tabletop game resembling Dungeons and Dragons. According to Chloe's journal, Steph is a lesbian, as she has a picture of her next to an arrow that says "has kissed girls". Chloe also writes, "Another thing about Steph; she's into girls and she doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks about it". Episode Two - "Brave New World" Steph can be seen sitting on a bench in front of the boys' dormitories, and Chloe can optionally speak with her. The conversation focuses on The Tempest, of which Steph is the stage manager. She then tells Chloe that she's thinking about making a move on Rachel, but not if Chloe is attracted to her. Chloe can tell Steph that Rachel is single or that she is unsure about her feelings towards Rachel. If Chloe chooses the latter, Steph will say she understands and that Chloe can talk to her anytime. Relationships *Mikey North - The two are best friends, both taking a mutual interest in roleplaying games and filmography. *Chloe Price - Chloe is interested in Steph's Blade Runner: Director's Cut DVD. Expecting to pay $5, Steph instead lets Chloe borrow the DVD free of charge, glad that she "appreciates the classics". When in the Blackwell courtyard, depending on the player's choices, Chloe can join in with Steph's tabletop game. *Rachel Amber - As said by Mikey, Steph has a crush on Rachel. Steph quickly asks Chloe if she knows if "Rachel is a gamer" after finding out the two were hanging out the previous night. Later, Steph will tell Chloe she wanted to make a move on Rachel, but was unsure whether Chloe and Rachel were together. Chloe can say that Rachel is single or that she's confused about her feelings towards Rachel which will prompt an understanding response from Steph. *Drew North - At the very end of Episode 1, the two can be seen talking. Gallery Steph_Game_Awake.png|Playing Dungeons and Dragons with Mikey in Episode 1, Awake. Steph gingrich.png|Profile picture on Chloe's phone. pt-br:Steph Gingrich ru:Стеф Гингрич Category:Characters Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Article stubs Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Backtalk Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters